Strips of material such as webbing and belts of the kind which secure or attach equipment or articles of various shapes and sizes to a fixed point--are well known.
In some instances such a belt is designated to secure or hold an article for a short period of time while in other instances an article or device must be immobilized for long periods of time. At any event it is desirous to attach articles in a firm and appropriate manner, more so if said article is to be attached to a moving device such as luggage to a roof rack of a car or a saddle to a horse. It is quite obvious that the vibration of the moving car or the horse loosens the belt clamping device and the equipment or luggage first wobbles and eventually becomes fully detached. In some instances when said equipment is sensitive or costly it might get lost or become damaged so as to cease functioning in a proper manner.
There are known a great number of buckles and securing arrangements for webbing and belts, nonetheless, a simple and cheap arrangement which would incorporate all desired advantages is not in existence.